Blue Drips
by sebeuntiin
Summary: Singkatnya, Seongwoo dicampakkan dan jatuh cinta pada Daniel yang buta. Dia menemukan dirinya jatuh lebih keras dan lebih dalam daripada sekedar cinta monyet belaka, ingin mengetahui segala sesuatunya Daniel, ingin melihat kembalinya cahaya ke dalam mata Daniel. (OngNiel)


**warning**! boys' love. mentions mental disorder if you squint really hard

* * *

Ong Seongwoo dicampakkan lagi.

Dia melihat punggung pacarnya yang berjalan menjauh, jauh, jauh, hilang di perempatan jalan. Biasanya hujan akan turun kalau ada yang putus, tapi tidak, matahari bersinar cerah. Matahari bersinar cerah, dan Seongwoo membuka payung hitamnya—berlindung dari cahaya matahari.

Seongwoo tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia benarkan dari tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu dideskripsikan mendekati sempurna. Dia punya proporsi tubuh dimana para gadis-gadis akan melirik kagum. Ketika dia membuka mulut, berbelas-belas orang tertawa. Dia kuliah di jurusan kedokteran, anak dari direktur rumah sakit. Akal dan modal tampang yang tidak rasional membuat orang lain merasa iri; tidak adil.

Semua orang bilang Seongwoo sudah cukup. Fisik sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan. Psikis juga sama halnya. Tapi laki-laki dan perempuan yang dikencaninya semua pergi mencampakkannya.

Maka Seongwoo berjalan, panas matahari meresap menuju payung hitamnya, membisikkan diri.

Belum, dia belum cukup.

* * *

"Ada yang belum dicek?"

Seongwoo bertanya pada Jisung, mendapat gelengan sebagai jawaban. Lorong rumah sakit sunyi, hanya derap langkah mereka. Seongwoo melirik kepada ruangan di penghujung lorong—cahaya dari kamar VIP tersebut merambat keluar.

Langkahnya berhenti. "Ada pasien yang belum tidur?"

Jisung kelihatan bingung. "Bukan, itu pasien khusus... pak direktur."

"Pasien khusus papa?" lanjut Seongwoo. "Aku belum dengar soal-soal begitu."

"Aduh... susah menjelaskannya, Seongwoo," keluh Jisung. "Dia memang dapat jam spesial dari pak direktur, biarkan saja."

Seongwoo penasaran. Langkah kakinya membawa badan menuju kamar tersebut meski Jisung sudah berteriak pelan mencegah. Tangan menggeser pintu kamar. Seongwoo menyempatkan diri melirik plat nama yang terpaku depan pintu.

"Selamat malam," sapanya. "Tuan Kang."

Seorang pemuda melirik dari ranjang. Dia memiliki senyum yang sopan. Padahal Seongwoo yakin tak seorangpun suka kamarnya dimasuki tanpa izin. "Selamat malam."

"Aduh, Seongwoo!" Jisung mengeluh, belum sadar Seongwoo yang terperangah. "Jangan suka masuk-masuk ke kamar pasien tanpa izin. Nanti dimarahi pak direktur."

Lelaki itu menarik tangan Seongwoo, mengulas senyum pada pasien yang duduk nyaman di ranjangnya. "Daniel... maaf gangguannya. Kami pamit dulu."

Baru ketika diseret keluar, Seongwoo menoleh kepada dokter itu. "Namanya lengkapnya? Tuan Kang...?"

Jisung menatapnya menilai. Dokter itu memang dekat dengan sang Tuan Ong anak pak direktur, tapi dekat berarti sudah biasa dan _absolutely done_ dengan kelakuan Seongwoo. Lelaki itu belum resmi benar jadi dokter, _intern_ pun bukan, tapi hobinya berkeliling rumah sakit berkenalan dengan berbagai macam pasien.

"Daniel."

Pertama kali Seongwoo bertemu dengan seorang Kang Daniel.

* * *

Seongwoo kembali lagi ke kamar Daniel esok paginya. Jisung menolak memberi penjelasan berlebih kalau tidak diizinkan. Pelanggaran privasi, katanya. Undangan untuk berkunjung kembali, kata Ong Seongwoo. Jadi keesokan harinya dia datang ke kamar Daniel, tersenyum lebar di depan lelaki malang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, kebingungan.

"Ingin kenalan," kata Seongwoo pendek. "Namaku Ong Seongwoo."

Daniel tertawa kaget. Lelaki itu memilih sopan dengan balas menyebut namanya, tapi tidak menyambut tangan Seongwoo yang dijulurkan—minta berjabat tangan.

Seongwoo cepat-cepat menarik tangannya kembali. Menatap mata kelam Daniel, dia langsung mengerti. Lantas Seongwoo tertawa canggung, mencari topik untuk digali. Habis sudah bombardir kata-kata yang tadi ingin dikeluarkannya.

"Oh," Daniel terdengar terkesan. "Nggak apa-apa, santai saja. Aku buta dan aku oke. Jangan jadi canggung."

Giliran Daniel yang mengulurkan tangan. Seongwoo cepat-cepat menyambar, mengagumi seberapa besar dan hangat tangan Daniel dibanding miliknya.

"Jadi," Daniel kembali memulai, "Apa yang ingin dibicarakan, Tuan Ong?"

Seongwoo tertawa canggung lagi. Lupa mempersiapkan topik.

Dinilai dari Daniel ikut tertawa, sepertinya lelaki itu merasakanSeongwoo yang memuntahkan aura canggung di sekitar badannya. Lantas dia tersenyum. "Kenalan dulu, oke? Tidak kenal tanda tak sayang."

"Ong Seongwoo, laki-laki, anak kedokteran, umur sembilan kali dua ditambah dua puluh kurang sepuluh dibagi lima dikali seratus, rambut hitam, wajah tampan, konstelasi di pipi."

Seongwoo merasa percikan bangga di dalam egonya melihat Daniel tertawa. "Aku tidak sempat hitung total umurnya, kamu terlalu cepat. Dan... wah... konstelasi di pipi?"

"Ada tanda di pipiku tiga buah, berbentuk konstelasi," Seongwoo menginformasikan. Tidak diminta, tapi karena Daniel tidak protes, ya sudah. "Dan umurku dua puluh tiga."

"Tapi hasilnya salah kan?" tanya Daniel, geli sendiri. Dia kini menghitung kembali, ternyata hasil dari rumus yang disebut Seongwoo melenceng total.

Seongwoo nyengir. "Mana peduli, yang penting kelihatan cerdas."

Daniel tertawa lagi. Seongwoo melihat wajah Daniel yang mengerut ketika dia sedang tertawa, tanda kecil di bawah matanya, dan wow, _tampan sekali_. Dia kelihatan seperti orang bodoh, tapi karena tidak ada yang melihatnya, Seongwoo melanjutkan menatap Daniel.

"Kang Daniel, anak seni, umur dua puluh satu tahun, KUCING, tolong bawakan aku kucingku, aku kangen mereka, dan yah, buta."

"Kucing," ulang Seongwoo, dan Daniel mengangguk. Seongwoo melanjutkan, "Aku suka kucing." _Puh_ , sejak kapan? Coba kalau Jisung mendengarnya.

* * *

Pertemuan pertama itu berjalan lancar. Kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya. Sekarang dibanding mencibir Jisung lebih suka mengabaikan kalau sosok Seongwoo muncul lagi di ujung lorong. Sudah biasa. Jelas tujuannya ke mana.

"Jangan jadi pilih kasih sekarang," kata Jisung kepadanya suatu hari. "Anak-anak pada kangen. Daehwi sebentar lagi keluar dari rumah sakit karena patah tulangnya sudah mendingan, dan aku nggak mau dengar dia menangis gara-gara waktunya denganmu berkurang."

Kalau dibilang begitu, biasanya Seongwoo hanya menyeringai main-main. "Tentu saja, dikemanakan jabatanku sebagai 'mama' mereka di rumah sakit ini?"

Sambil berdecak, Jisung menatap Seongwoo yang kini cengar-cengir tanpa alasan. "Lama-lama kamu yang mereka anggap mama asli. Aku menunggu waktu ibu mereka demo kepadamu karena merasa jabatan 'mama' mereka diambil."

Seongwoo melenggang pergi sambil tertawa. Tawanya senyap di depan kamar Daniel, mendapati lelaki yang akrab dipanggilnya Tuan Kang itu sedang membolak-balikkan kuas di atas kanvas di pangkuannya.

"Selamat siang," Pintu kamar digeser. Seongwoo melipir, duduk di samping ranjang Daniel. Dia melirik, tentu saja coret-coretan tidak keruan yang hanya ada. Daniel tidak bisa melihat, hei, apa yang dia harapkan?

Merasakan kediaman Seongwoo yang janggal, Daniel kembali tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya kangen melukis saja."

Hati Seongwoo terasa tergencet mendengarnya. Dia hanya meneguk ludah, menatap lekat lukisan abstrak Daniel. Kembali teringat cerita papanya suatu tempo waktu lalu.

Daniel berawal dari pemuda yang sehat. Tertabrak oleh pengendara motor tidak bertanggung jawab, lelaki itu menderita kebutaan yang asalnya tidak tahu dari mana. Matanya baik-baik saja. Sarafnya baik-baik saja. Tapi Daniel mengeluh, _kenapa gelap semua?_

Seongwoo, _being a medical student he is_ , mencurigai memang kalau kebutaannya dipicu oleh masalah psikologis. Tebakan yang cerdas. Papanya mengangguk, menyetujui opini sang putra. _Hanya saja_ , sanggah sang papa, _sia-sia kalau Daniel sendiri tidak mau mengaku_.

Orang tua Daniel tidak pernah datang. Daniel bilang orang tuanya baik-baik saja, jauh di sana, di Busan. Tidak pernah tahu perihal yang menimpa putranya, Daniel sendiri memohon kepada pak direktur supaya orang tuanya dibiarkan saja. Tidak ada alasan yang jelas.

Daniel akhirnya dirawat di rumah sakit atas tanggungan pak direktur sendiri. Situasi ini menimbang-nimbang dari Daniel yang masih satu tahun pasca usia legalnya, jelas masih pelajar dan belum mampu membayar biaya rumah sakit.

 _Makanya Jisung bilang pasien khusus direktur_ , pikir Seongwoo. _Lebih masuk akal sekarang._

Kadang-kadang Seongwoo melihat Daniel dan berpikir sungguh keras, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kamu masih tersenyum biar kamu bergelut dengan _total mess_ segala kondisi tidak jelas ini?

Seongwoo membayangkan dirinya berada di dalam posisi Daniel. Dia tidak sanggup. Daniel adalah seorang anak jurusan seni. Layaknya seorang koki menghargai tangannya lebih dari apapun, Daniel pun sama dengan matanya.

Sambil berbicara dengan Daniel, Seongwoo menatap wajah Daniel tanpa harus takut ketahuan. Dia hanya suka tampangnya Daniel, tapi kenapa dia sampai tersandung ke dalam semua perihal ini? Kenapa dia jadi _suka suka suka sekali_ dengan Daniel?

Kenapa dia jadi ingin tahu ada apa di dalam pikiran Daniel?

* * *

"Tuan Kang," sapa Seongwoo suatu hari. Daniel asyik corat-coret bukunya, menanggapi dengan gumaman pelan. "Melihatmu tiap hari menggambar, aku juga jadi tertular ingin menggambar, deh."

"..." Seongwoo mengintip ekspresinya Daniel. "...Saran menggambar, tolong?"

"Saran menggambar?" Daniel berpikir sebentar. "Tidak ada yang spesifik sih. Objek yang disukai mungkin bisa jadi eksperimen yang menyenangkan untuk pemula. Karena, yah, kita tahu objek yang kita sukai sampai detail-detailnya."

"Kalau Tuan Kang?" tanya Seongwoo.

"Aku?" balas Daniel. Bibirnya memulas senyum tipis. "Kucing."

Tiba-tiba saja, bibir Seongwoo terangkat menuju senyum jahil. "Tuan Kang pernah bilang kamu rindu kucingmu, kan?"

"Tolong jangan bilang Tuan Ong akan bawa kucing ke sini," gumam Daniel, senyumnya sudah selebar lima jari.

"Kenapa tidak," nyanyi Seongwoo ringan, main-main, nakal. Daniel tertawa karena dia tahu mereka berdua akan terserimpet omelan beberapa jam ke depan. "Aturan dibuat untuk dilanggar."

Seongwoo cepat-cepat turun dan kembali lagi dengan seekor kucing liar disumpal di dalam jaketnya. Daniel terperangah mendengar suara eongan kucing, tangan menjulur untuk memegang kucing liar.

"Astaga," kata Daniel, begitu merasakan kucing itu bergelung di pangkuannya. "Tuan Ong, ini luar biasa. Dia lucu sekali! Apa dia sedang menjilat jariku?"

Daniel gampang sekali akrab dengan hewan, kucing yang tadinya melawan setengah mati untuk tidak dibawa masuk ke rumah sakit kini duduk di pangkuan Daniel tenang, mendusel ke tubuh lelaki besar itu.

Seongwoo tertawa. Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah bilang tentang tangannya yang penuh cakaran kucing.

Jisung marah besar melihat gumpalan bulu bertitel kucing duduk di ranjang Daniel. Marah yang benar-benar marah sehingga pinggang Seongwoo dicubit. Masa bodoh dengan embel-embel anak pak direktur. Nakal ya nakal. Apalagi sudah aturan keras hewan dilarang di rumah sakit, tak habis pikir Jisung bagaimana caranya Seongwoo bisa menyelundupkan seekor kucing liar.

Daniel tertawa mendengar omelan Jisung dan suara jerih Seongwoo yang sedang dihukum. Entah dicubit, atau rambutnya ditarik, yang pasti sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Mereka akhirnya harus keluar dari kamar, kamar Daniel harus dibersihkan karena, _bulu kucing dimana-mana_.

Mereka duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Duduk saling bersandar punggung-punggungan, sengaja di paling ujung supaya tidak menarik perhatian.

"Kalau Tuan Ong," kata Daniel, "Objek favoritnya apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Seongwoo malah bilang, "Aku ingin menggambarmu."

Lantas Daniel tertawa, lalu kembali bertanya, "Karena aku tampan, jadinya kamu suka aku?"

Memanfaatkan kondisi mata Daniel, Seongwoo mengangguk tanpa suara, wajah memerah parah.

* * *

Kegiatan menggambar Daniel itu kesampaian juga pada akhirnya. Setiap kali Seongwoo bilang dia akan menggambar Daniel, Daniel akan berpose, diam menahan nafasnya, dan akhirnya meledak tertawa. Tidak pernah serius. Karena itu Seongwoo lebih suka menggambar Daniel ketika lelaki itu juga sedang serius melukis. Wajahnya, _tampan_.

(Dan Seongwoo itu bukan pelukis yang handal, jangan terlalu membayangkan gambar yang artistik, bayangkanlah gambar _stickman_ dengan karikaturnya Daniel.)

Suatu hari Seongwoo datang siang-siang seperti biasa, Daniel menyeletuk, "Katanya kamu anak kedokteran, tapi kenapa sering sekali datang ke sini? Kuliah kedokteran biasanya sibuk, lho."

"Aku bolos," jawab Seongwoo ringan, "Menghindari mantan dengan pacarnya."

Daniel diam saja. Seongwoo berkata bercanda, "Kamu tidak bertanya?"

"Aku penasaran, tapi tidak akan memaksa kalau tidak ada yang mau bercerita," begitu kata Daniel.

Seongwoo berakhir menceritakan nasibnya yang selalu berakhir dicampakkan, dan tentang kekasih baru mantan-mantannya yang terlihat _kurang_ dari dia. Bukannya menilai, tapi bedasarkan opini. Relatif, kau tahu?

Dia berhenti ditengah-tengah karena dia mulai sadar ceritanya seperti orang mengeluh. Di depan Daniel. Seongwoo, si orang bermata sehat dan masih bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya, mengeluh tentang dicampakkan pacar di depan Daniel, seorang pria bermata buta yang berbaring di rumah sakit karena kondisi psikologinya tidak jelas dan masih rajin tersenyum. Rasa malu mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Daniel, "Semua orang kadang-kadang punya masalahnya sendiri."

Seongwoo meleleh, karena, bisa carikan dia pria seperti Daniel? Atau boleh Daniel untuknya? Atau Daniel yang memilikinya?

Topik itu berakhir digantungkan dan Daniel kembali melukis, hobi yang sangat digemarinya. Seongwoo berhenti keheranan tentang coretan abstrak di buku melukis Daniel. Sudah terbiasa, tapi tidak kunjung bosan. Seongwoo juga ikut melukis. Melukis wajah Daniel.

Sambil melukis wajah Daniel, Seongwoo tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang dia yang selalu gagal menggambar mata Daniel. Selalu berakhir tanpa pupil, atau ditutupi kain atau rambut. Tidak bisa. Karena setiap Seongwoo menatap mata Daniel, dia disambut kegelapan yang keruh.

Seongwoo berpikir betapa senangnya kalau Daniel bisa memperoleh kembali cahaya di dalam matanya. Alangkah senangnya kalau dia bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri di mata Daniel. Semakin lama gambar Daniel-nya semakin menumpuk, dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka berhasil memiliki mata yang bercahaya.

Daniel tiba-tiba berhenti menggoreskan kuas. Seongwoo menjadi takut, ada apa? Jangan-jangan lelaki itu tahu Seongwoo sedang memperhatikannya.

"Begini, aku sempat kepikiran. Kalau kamu menggambarku terus, bukannya rasanya agak tidak adil?" tanya Daniel.

Seongwoo mengerutkan alis, tidak mengerti Daniel bermaksud apa.

"Kamu melihatku," kata Daniel. "Tapi aku tidak melihatmu."

Seongwoo masih belum mengerti.

"Biarkan aku melihatmu," Daniel menggumam lembut. "Aku juga ingin menggambarmu."

Daniel menjulurkan tangannya. Di saat itu, Seongwoo mengerti. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya, menutup mata perlahan. Tangan Seongwoo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Daniel, menuntun kedua belah tangan itu menyentuh wajahnya. Lelaki itu membiarkan Daniel menyusur wajahnya dengan jemari—menyentuh pelan alisnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya.

"Konstelasi," Daniel berbisik, "Di mana konstelasinya?"

Sambil tertawa kecil, Seongwoo mengarahkan ibu jari Daniel mengusap pipi kirinya di bagian tulang rahang. "Di sini. Ada tiga bintang."

Beberapa menit. Seongwoo memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin membiarkan Daniel menangkup wajahnya. Semoga senyumnya ikut terbawa, jadi Daniel akan menggambarnya sambil tersenyum.

Hening itu pecah ketika Daniel berkata, "Tuan Ong,"

"Hmm?"

"Kamu cantik."

Wajah Seongwoo memerah. Daniel berkomentar betapa panasnya wajah Seongwoo, tertangkup di tangannya, tergambar di pikirannya. Daniel tertawa karena menurutnya itu lucu.

* * *

Layaknya identitas Daniel sebagai pasien, dia rutin menjalani terapi untuk menjaga agar psikologisnya tetap stabil dan pengecekan mata, saraf, dan bagian tubuh yang lainnya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja pasca kecelakaan. Seongwoo tidah pernah boleh ikut (larangan Jisung) karena dia bukan dokter, jadi biasanya dia datang sesudah jadwal pemeriksaan Daniel.

Kadang-kadang Daniel akan biasa-biasa saja, dan tak jarang Daniel menjadi murung setelah pemeriksaan. Seongwoo tidak pernah bertanya, tidak pernah _berani_ bertanya. Dia pikir mungkin perihal itu terlalu dalam untuk dibahas, dan jatuhnya Seongwoo masih terlalu dangkal untuk tahu.

Biasanya dia menyemangati Daniel secara _subtle_. Entah menggenggam tangannya secara (tidak) kebetulan, membiarkan Daniel menyentuh wajahnya, menemani Daniel melukis, melontarkan candaan tidak lucu, hal-hal kecil yang tidak memiliki arti dalam tapi cukup membuat Daniel senang.

Seongwoo pernah nekat ingin membawa kucing lagi, tapi Daniel tertawa sambil menggeleng, bilang dia sudah cukup mendengar jeritan pilu Seongwoo ketika dicubit Jisung.

Hari itu, Seongwoo mendapati Daniel sedang duduk murung di ranjangnya lagi.

Lelaki itu agak ragu untuk memasuki ruangan. Setelah beberapa detik mengubah dan mengubah keputusan, dia memutuskan untuk memutar balik—menjauhi kamar Daniel.

.

Jisung memotong perkataannya, bahkan sebelum dia sempat berkata. "Tidak. Boleh. Bawa. Kucing."

Seongwoo cemberut. "Bukan itu! Aku mau minta izin bawa anak ke kamarnya Tuan Kang."

"Jangan bercanda," hanya itu balasan Jisung sementara si dokter terus berjalan menyisir kamar pasien.

"Aku serius!"

Jisung menoleh ke Seongwoo yang menatap balik dengan mata penuh tekad membara. Jisung menghela nafas, memang kapan dia bisa menang perdebatan bersama dengan Tuan Ong si anak direktur?

"Lee Woojin."

Gestur tangannya menyuruh Seongwoo cepat-cepat pergi, lelah berurusan dengan lelaki mental bocah itu. Seongwoo kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang berusaha menyenangkan orang tuanya yang baru pulang dari kerja dengan segala cara yang dia bisa.

.

Seongwoo menggeser pintu kamar Daniel, senyum ceria menghias bibir. Kali ini dia tidak sendiri. Ada seorang anak lelaki nyaman di gendongannya.

"Tuan Kang!" Seongwoo mulai bernyanyi lagi karena dia merasa riang, "Hari ini aku tidak sendiri. Ada seorang teman yang kubawa."

Namanya Lee Woojin alias Woojin. Dia masuk rumah sakit karena ibunya melahirkan, singkatnya dia dititipkan di bangsal anak-anak karena ayahnya harus menemani ibunya selama masa perawatan. Woojin sendiri tak keberatan, dia punya banyak teman di bangsal anak-anak. Sebagai satu-satunya anak-anak yang sehat total, Woojin diperbolehkan main ke kamar Daniel.

Daniel gugup benar begitu tahu teman yang mengunjunginya adalah seorang anak kecil tak lebih dari usia tujuh tahun. Woojin kelihatan senang bertemu dengan Daniel.

"Namaku Daniel," katanya. "Namamu siapa, manis?"

"Woojin, Lee Woojin."

Kemudian Lee Woojin naik ke pangkuan Daniel secara alami. Woojin mulai melempar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak ada hubungannya satu sama lain tapi sekaligus membuat gemas karena;

"Kakak umur berapa tahun?"

"Dua puluh satu."

"Kemarin aku punya adik! Adikku manis, pipinya bulat, aku sayang dia selama-lamanya."

Dan percakapan-percakapan lain yang bermotif seperti itu. Melihat Daniel yang handal bercanda dan berbincang dengan Woojin, raut muka lembutnya kepada Woojin meski dia tak bisa melihat, Seongwoo tidak bisa mencegah diri untuk tidak menggambar muka Daniel.

Lagi-lagi, dia membuat mata Daniel tertutup di gambarnya.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tahu-tahu langit di luar sudah gelap, Jisung mengetuk pintu dan menggesernya pelan. "Ong Seongwoo! Lain kali tahulah waktu buat meminjam anak orang. Woojin sudah harus kembali."

Woojin merengek karena dia menjadi begitu dekat dengan Daniel dalam waktu pendek, jelas dia masih ingin bersama dengan Daniel.

"Besok kamu bisa menjenguk Tuan Kang lagi, Woojin," nyanyi Seongwoo riang. "Beritahu paman Jisung kapan kamu ingin bertemu dengan kita, dan aku akan menjemputmu secepatnya untuk bermain."

Dengan itu maka Woojin terbujuk, dia mau pergi. Tidak lupa untuk memeluk Daniel sebelumnya dan membidiknya sampai jumpa. Seongwoo tetap dengan senyuman lebarnya ikut melambai kepada Woojin yang digendong Jisung pergi.

Tinggallah mereka berdua. Seongwoo duduk di sebelah Daniel, keduanya menyelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Tuan Ong," kata Daniel kemudian. "Kamu punya kemampuan berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, itu luar biasa."

Daniel memintanya untuk diam sebentar melalui gestur tangan. "Sejujurnya, aku telah memikirkan perkataanmu dengan banyak ketika kamu bercerita tentang dirimu. Kamu merasa bahwa dirimu ada yang kurang sehingga orang-orang itu meninggalkanmu. Tapi disinilah aku, tidak bisa melihat, dan aku tahu kamu sudah cukup. Itu menurutku, tapi aku yakin menurut banyak orang pun kamu sudah cukup."

"Berhenti menekan dirimu sendiri," kata Daniel lembut. "Aku juga sama terpukulnya begitu aku bangun dengan mata tidak berfungsi, tapi aku berhenti menekan diriku berlebihan. Karena singkatnya aku masih punya tangan untuk melukis. Dan aku yakin ada seseorang yang akan mencintai kecukupanmu pada sekarang ini."

 _Kamu_ , jawab Seongwoo di dalam hati. _Seandainya itu kamu._

Daniel kemudian meminta Seongwoo membuka lemari dan mengambil kanvas paling atas. Seongwoo menurut. Dia sempat melirik gambar yang tertoreh di atas gambar, merupakan coretan cat biru yang kasarnya wajah seseorang. Tapi mata seseorang itu ditutup menggunakan benda—Seongwoo menebaknya sebuah kain.

Lelaki itu menyerahkan kanvas kepada Daniel tapi Daniel menyuruhnya memegang kanvas itu. "Itu gambarmu," kata Daniel. "Aku menggambarnya saat kamu tidak ada. Mungkin kamu sadar matanya tertutup, maaf. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan matamu karena saat itu kamu menutup mata. Kalau aku bersikeras, mungkin aku harus mencolok matamu dengan jariku."

Seongwoo tertegun. Dia mengamati gambar itu dan menyadari memang ada tiga titik di pipi kiri wajah itu. Digambar tanpa ada bantuan penglihatan, sebenarnya gambar itu terlihat bagus. Coretannya berantakan, tapi orang yang melihat akan menemukan wajah seseorang di atas kanvas.

"Itu cat air, jadi kamu harus berhati-hati supaya tidak luntur," kata Daniel melanjutkan. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Lidah Seongwoo kelu. Lukisannya bagus, dia berpendapat. Amat bagus. Tapi... Daniel juga tidak bisa menggambar matanya.

Kenapa?

Rasa penasaran yang tadinya terkubur kembali mencuat ke permukaan. Seongwoo ingin tahu tentang pikiran Daniel. Seongwoo ingin tahu, ada apa demikian dengan Daniel? Bukannya kalau Daniel bisa melihat, Daniel bisa menatap mata Seongwoo sepuasnya, dan Seongwoo bisa melihat cahaya mata Daniel?

Kenapa Daniel diam saja tentang latar belakangnya? Tentang orang tuanya?

"Aku juga," suaranya kecil.

"Apa?" tanya Daniel, jelas tidak menangkapnya.

"Aku juga," Seongwoo mengeraskan suaranya. "Aku juga tidak bisa menggambar matamu."

Keduanya diam. Daniel bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Seongwoo sulit menemukan kata yang pas untuk menjelaskannya. Dia meneguk ludah, tidak tahu kenapa merasa sangat tertekan mengatakannya sambil menatap mata Daniel. Mata kelam Daniel. "Karena tidak ada pantulan cahayanya. Tidak ada pantulan diriku di dalam matamu."

"Tuan Kang," Seongwoo memberanikan diri berkata seraya dia menatap lekat raut wajah Daniel yang tidak menggambarkan apapun, hanya menantikan kata-katanya.

"Tidak bisakah cahaya matamu kembali?" _Tidak bisakah sekarang kamu menceritakan tentang kamu, hanya kamu padaku?_

Dengan begitu, ruang kamar Daniel sepenuhnya lengang. Hanya ketukan sepatu Seongwoo menandakan lelaki itu berjalan mendekat kepada Daniel.

Mereka berciuman.

* * *

Seongwoo pulang ke apartemennya dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. Tidak, dia tidak mabuk. Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya, Seongwoo bergegas menyalakan lampu apartemen sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi riang. Dia meletakkan kanvas di meja makan, mengisi gelas dengan air dingin sampai penuh dan meneguknya rakus.

Dia mencium Daniel. Daniel membalasnya. Mereka berciuman. Bibir Seongwoo berkedut lagi ingin tersenyum selama dia minum air, dan berakhir tersedak. Duh, tersedak juga Seongwoo maafkan, karena Daniel berciuman dengannya! Dia mencium Daniel. Daniel tersenyum setelah mereka berciuman.

.

Seongwoo gugup setengah mati, mukanya membakar panas. Dia berjalan mundur. Daniel menangkap tangannya dan mencegah dia pergi. "Jangan pergi,"

"Eh?" kata Seongwoo, badannya perlahan-lahan digerogoti rasa malu. "Aku hanya ingin berjalan mundur." Kedengaran bodoh.

Apa-apaan coba, berjalan mundur? Daniel tertawa. Semakin lama lelaki itu tertawa semakin lama Seongwoo merasa ingin menggali lubang dan mengubur dirinya di dalam lubang, tidak muncul lagi. Jemari Daniel meremat jemari Seongwoo lembut.

"Biarkan aku menciummu lagi," izin Daniel. "Supaya nanti aku bisa menggambarmu lebih baik, dan bagian bibirmu menjadi bagian yang paling bagus."

Seongwoo duduk di kursi samping ranjang. Dia menuntun tangan Daniel untuk menangkup wajahnya. Seongwoo membiarkan jemari Daniel menyusur, menyusur, mengelus pipinya pelan. Dia membiarkan Daniel mencium bibirnya lagi.

.

Seongwoo bergegas menutup mukanya yang hendak memerah lagi. Ada apa dengan dia, tiba-tiba bersikap seperti gadis yang baru dimabuk cinta? Sikunya tak sengaja menyikut gelas sehingga isinya tumpah ruah di atas kanvas potret dirinya.

Aduh, keluh Seongwoo. Gawat, padahal Daniel sudah memperingatkan tentang cat air yang gampang luntur. Cepat-cepat diraihnya beberapa helai tissue dan menepuk-nepuk tinta biru itu penuh hati-hati, barangkali ada yang rusak.

Seongwoo membuka pintu balkon apartemen dan meletakkan kanvas itu terpajang di balkon. Dia biarkan diluar saja untuk diangin-anginkan, pikirnya. Mulai bernyanyi-nyanyi lagi, Seongwoo berjingkrak senang mempersiapkan keberangkatannya menuju alam tidur, berpikir alangkah senangnya kalau besok cepat-cepat tiba.

* * *

Jisung baru saja keluar dari kamar Daniel ketika Seongwoo datang. Wajah lelaki itu keruh melihat Seongwoo. "Kamu ke sini lagi?"

"Seperti tidak tahu kebiasaanku," balas Seongwoo cuek, membuka pintu kamar Daniel. "Selamat siang!"

Daniel selalu tersenyum menyambut Seongwoo. Lelaki itu tidak pernah bosan menarik bibirnya menjadi suatu lengkungan atas. "Selamat siang, Tuan Ong."

Mereka berakhir melukis lagi. Seongwoo bersenandung pelan sambil melukis wajah Daniel seperti kebiasaan-kebiasaannya yang lalu, sementara Daniel sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri—semakin lama, lukisan Daniel semakin jelas menampilkan objek. Hari ini dia menggambar seekor kucing.

"Kenapa kamu selalu menggunakan cat berwarna biru?" tanya Seongwoo penasaran suatu saat, menyadari semua lukisan Daniel selalu berwarna biru. Lelaki itu selalu memintanya menumpahkan cat air warna biru di palet. "Apa kamu punya perasaan tertentu tentang warna biru?"

Daniel berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Tidak ada alasan tertentu, hanya saja biru jadi warna kesayanganku. Aku tidak bisa melihat, tapi gambar terasa jadi lebih bagus kalau aku menggunakan cat biru."

"Aku juga?" tanya Seongwoo, mengarah pada potret dirinya yang dilukis oleh Daniel.

"Aku membayangkanmu sangat cocok dengan warna biru."

Seongwoo tersipu. "Lukisannya bagus, aku memajangnya di rumah."

"Suatu kehormatan untukku."

"Mungkin kamu akan bisa menggambarnya lebih bagus lagi kalau kamu bisa melihatku secara langsung." ujar Seongwoo.

"Tentu saja, mata adalah aset paling mulia untuk seniman sebelum tangan."

"Apakah kamu tahu kebutaanmu sekarang ini kemungkinan besar disebabkan oleh masalah psikologis?" tanya Seongwoo lagi.

"Aku tahu." jawab Daniel singkat.

Daniel tidak menunjukkan satupun tanda-tanda ingin bercerita, jadi Seongwoo menyerah dan meninggalkan topik begitu saja. Jisung masuk ke dalam ruangan Daniel tepat jam tiga sore, wajahnya keruh lagi begitu melihat Seongwoo.

"Kamu sudah harus pergi, Seongwoo," kata dokter itu mengusir terang-terangan. "Sebentar lagi jadwal terapi Daniel."

Seongwoo mencibir. Lelaki itu tetap bangkit dari kursinya dan membidik pamit. "Tunggu dulu," tangan Daniel menahan lelaki yang hendak keluar kamar. "Ada ponsel di meja sebelah ranjang. Bisakah kamu memotret dirimu dulu sebelum tinggal? Memotret wajahmu, barangkali?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Seongwoo balik, menahan tawanya. "Besok kita bertemu lagi, Daniel. Besok akan kuberikan setengah jam untuk menyentuh wajahku."

Daniel terlihat kecewa. Tapi dia mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

"Aku duluan, kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, Daniel."

"Hmm," Senyum Daniel tipis. "Selamat tinggal."

* * *

Jisung mencoba menahannya waktu esok hari Seongwoo hendak menuju kamar Daniel. Wajah lelaki itu keruh, lebih keruh dari kemarin. Seongwoo hanya tertawa ringan dan menggeser tubuh Jisung ke samping, tawanya lenyap sampai di depan kamar Daniel yang berjendela.

Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Selimut dilipat rapi, seprai berganti yang baru. Seongwoo berjalan masuk—dia bingung. Membuka lemari tetapi tidak menemukan kanvas yang bertumpuk. Membuka laci tapi tidak menemukan bungkusan cat berbagai varian.

Tidak menemukan Daniel.

"Dia sedang terapi?" tanya Seongwoo, suaranya mulai bergetar.

Jisung di belakangnya mengusap wajah sambil menghela nafas. Lelah. "Bukan begitu, Seongwoo. Dia..."

Seongwoo berubah kalap. Dia meracau, berteriak-teriak sampai Jisung kehilangan sabarnya dan memutuskan memukul sang Tuan Ong keras di pipi. Sorot mata Jisung tegas, berarti dia tidak akan menoleran keributan apapun di rumah sakit.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil, Seongwoo. Terimalah kenyataanya—Daniel sudah memperoleh penglihatannya kembali dan dia sudah pulang."

Lari. Hanya itu yang Seongwoo pikirkan. Seongwoo berlari menyusur lorong, hampir menabrak belasan orang, mendorong pintu menjeblak terbuka menuju ruangan ayahnya. Sang papa sedang duduk di kursi, memeriksa berkas apalah itu.

"Papa—Daniel—"

"Begitukah caramu masuk ke ruangan orang lain, Seongwoo? Sambil mendobrak pintu? Membuat keributan di lorong rumah sakit?" Papanya berkata dingin tanpa melihat sang putra. "Tunggu di luar sampai kepalamu dingin."

"Tapi—"

"Keluar."

Pundak Seongwoo turun, dia berjalan keluar sambil menggumamkan maaf lirih. Bermenit-menit menunggu sang papa memanggil terasa seperti bertahun-tahun. Selama waktu yang terasa bertahun-tahun itu Seongwoo menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi dengan Daniel, dan tak satupun dari mereka masuk akalnya.

* * *

"Daniel memperoleh penglihatannya kemarin malam." Sang papa berkata pelan.

Seongwoo menunduk di hadapan papanya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa dia pergi."

"Daniel menderita PTSD. Keluarga besarnya terlibat kecelakaan ketika ia masih kecil. Dia melihat berbagai keadaan mengenaskan keluarganya karena dia sadar tak lama setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kecelakaan motor yang dialaminya membuat PTSD-nya kembali kambuh dan menyebabkan trauma pada mata."

Seongwoo tetap menunduk. Ribuan terka menyelam di dalam kepala.

"Kemarin dia dijemput oleh adiknya, sekaligus pelaku dari tabrak lari itu sendiri."

"Mungkin Daniel tidak mau menghubungi orang tuanya karena pelaku dari pengendara motor tak bertanggung jawab itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Mungkin juga ada alasan yang lain. Kita sebagai dokter hanya bertugas untuk mengembalikan penglihatannya kembali."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu alasan Daniel pergi!" seru Seongwoo. "Dia pergi tanpa memberi tahu. Dia—Dia—"

Papanya menatap Seongwoo tajam. "Tidakkah menurutmu kurang sopan ingin mencampuri urusan keluarga orang lain, Seongwoo?"

Sorot mata sang papa melembut melihat air mata mulai turun dari wajah Seongwoo. Beliau memalingkan muka, kembali mengerjakan berkasnya. "Biarkan Daniel menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri. Bila dia ingin kembali, maka kembalilah. Bila dia tidak, maka biarkanlah." ujar ayahnya pelan. "Dan berhenti menangis, kamu bukan anak kecil."

Maka, pada hari itu Ong Seongwoo resmi dicampakkan lagi. Kali ini, dibanding matahari menyinari kejadian itu dengan kejam, langit ikut menangis dengannya. Suara deras hujan mulai terdengar keras dari luar gedung rumah sakit. Seongwoo berlari pulang.

* * *

Apartemennya gelap gulita. Masih siang, tapi matahari enggan muncul. Awan mendung menutupi seluruh permukaan langit—hujan turun dengan deras.

Seongwoo terperangah di depan pintu kaca balkonnya. Lukisan potret dirinya terpajang gagah di balkon, lupa dimasukkan kembali. Air hujan menimpa cat air itu tanpa ampun—gambarnya luntur. Rusak sudah. Tak keruan lagi, tak menemukan wajah Seongwoo menurut bayangan Daniel di atas kanvas itu. Basah kuyup. Luntur.

Seongwoo berjongkok sambil menangis di depan balkon, tidak punya kekuatan untuk memindahkan kanvas ke dalam. Dia menangis, dan hujan turun semakin keras, cat air biru semakin luntur sehingga dari sudut kanvas menetes perlahan-lahan air berwarna biru keruh.

Kenapa saat itu dia tidak tahu? Daniel mengucapkan selamat tinggal dibanding sampai jumpa. Daniel meminta Seongwoo memotret diri dengan ponsel miliknya. Kalau saat itu Seongwoo tahu, Seongwoo akan memotret dirinya di ponsel Daniel sebanyak seratus kali. Kalau saat itu Seongwoo tahu, Seongwoo akan membiarkan wajahnya disentuh Daniel dulu. Seongwoo akan mencium Daniel dulu.

Membenamkan muka di dalam lututnya, Seongwoo terisak. Padahal mereka sudah berciuman. Padahal mereka belum pacaran. Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Seongwoo bahkan tidak peduli pada lantai balkonnya mulai kotor dengan cat air biru yang mulai luntur.

Sepanjang sore dia duduk di depan balkon, menonton air hujan satu persatu menetes membawa tinta biru lukisan Daniel. Matanya kehilangan sorot. Dia pasrah dengan hujan yang merusak lukisan Daniel.

 _Hapus saja_ , pikir Seongwoo lirih. _Ambil saja semuanya. Hapus yang bersih._

Ketika hujan reda, dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Membawa masuk kanvas yang basah kuyup, beberapa cat biru basah tertinggal di kanvas dan membuat tangannya kotor oleh bercak-bercak biru.

Seongwoo menangis sekali lagi, mendekap erat lukisan di dekat dada.

* * *

"Seongwoo," Jisung berteriak, menggedor-gedor pintu. "Buka pintunya! Bangun, pemalas, matahari sudah di atas kepala!"

Seongwoo mengerutkan alis. Dia menggerung malas, jelas merasa sebal tidurnya diganggu. Seongwoo bergegas duduk hanya untuk membiarkan kepalanya terpelantuk langit-langit. Dia mengaduh, sudah kesekian kalinya berkenalan dengan langit-langit.

"Seongwoo!" Raungan Jisung makin keras.

"Iya, sebentar!" Seongwoo membalas galak, melompat turun dari ranjang tingkat tanpa repot-repot menggunakan tangga. Dia memutar kunci, membuka pintu ruangan. Bertemu dengan muka Jisung yang masam. Dokter itu langsung memukul kepalanya dengan papan berjalan yang tadi dipegang.

Sambil marah-marah, dokter itu berjalan masuk ke ruangan yang diketahui bangsal menginap dokter yang lembur. "Dasar! Memang dikira ruangan punya sendiri, pakai dikunci-kunci segala kamarnya? Coba kalau nanti ada yang mau masuk?!"

Seongwoo cuek. Dia menguap lebar, anteng menyandang jas putih dengan bordir nama miliknya.

Dua tahun berlalu seukuran satu kejap mata saja. Seongwoo sudah resmi menjadi _intern_. Kalau dulu dia bermain di bangsal anak-anak dengan titel menghabiskan waktu, sekarang dia bermain di bangsal anak-anak dengan titel bekerja. Kadang-kadang juga dia mengurus pasien yang masuk di ruang gawat darurat.

"Ada pasien?" tanya Seongwoo.

Jisung memukul kepalanya lagi. "Ya ada lah, bodoh. Ruang gawat darurat sedang sibuk-sibuknya sekarang! Dan kau malah tidur? Hah? _Hah_? _Hah_?" Pukulannya makin keras.

"Aku kan kerja sampai malam kemarin!" protes Seongwoo, mendorong papan berjalan yang digunakan untuk memukul kepalanya. "Jatah kerjaku baru mulai pukul satu."

Tanpa kata, Jisung mendorong pipi Seongwoo hingga lelaki itu menoleh kepada jam. Pukul setengah satu. Pipinya didorong lagi supaya Seongwoo menatap Jisung—yang mukanya menilai luar biasa.

Seongwoo nyengir. "Ehe."

* * *

"Ada pasien yang mengalami sobek di bagian tangan," peringat Jisung. "Vitalnya baik-baik saja, tapi dia mengalami sobek di bagian kulit dan daging di tangannya jadi perlu beberapa jahitan."

"Seongwoo," panggil Jisung. "Kamu yang urus."

Seongwoo mengangguk. Lantas dia berjalan menuju ranjang yang sudah diarahkan Jisung, menyibak tirai penyekat. Pasien tersebut sedang berbaring dengan tangan yang terluka diletakkan di meja yang lebih tinggi dari posisinya. Matanya langsung mengalokasi luka, dan, lumayan parah. Sobekan melintang dari antara lipatan ibu jari dengan telunjuk sampai bawah telapak tangan.

"Kenapa tanganmu terluka?" tanya Seongwoo, memperhatikan luka tersebut.

Sang pasien agak meringis ketika Seongwoo menyentuh daerah luka. Dengan tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan steril, tentu saja. "Saya sedang mengukir, tapi pisaunya terpeleset sehingga membelah tangan."

"Apakah ada efek samping seperti pusing?" Seongwoo bertanya. Dia mempersiapkan jarum dan benang yang sudah direbus sebelumnya.

Pasien tersebut menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada."

Menggumam mengerti. Seongwoo meminta pasien untuk duduk, meletakkan tangan yang terluka di meja dan mulai mengenakan kacamata minusnya. "Saya tidak akan menggunakan obat bius."

Seongwoo memulai menjahit dalam bisu. Dia punya kebiasaan berbicara bila sedang menyembuhkan anak-anak, tapi untuk ini dia tinggalkan dulu kebiasaan berbicaranya karena menjahit merupakan perihal yang serius. Jahitan pertama selesai. Seongwoo menggunting benang.

"Cantik." kata pasien tersebut sambil tersenyum. "Konstelasinya cantik, Tuan Ong."

"Saya harap kamu tidak bicara dulu, saya ingin fokus dengan jahitannya."

Pasien tersebut menurut. Mereka berlanjut diam hingga Seongwoo menyelesaikan jahitan kesepuluh. Jahitan yang terakhir. Dengan cepat, dia menutup luka dan segera bangkit sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. Pasien itu menatap Seongwoo.

"Kamu tidak mau menatap bayanganmu sendiri dalam mataku, Tuan Ong?" Suara pasien itu masih sama. Senyumannya pun masih sama.

Seongwoo menyibak tirai, menoleh kepada Kang Daniel sialan yang kini matanya bercahaya.

"Kecuali kamu punya alasan yang bagus tentang dua tahun silam, saya tidak akan melakukan apalah itu yang kamu katakan."

* * *

"Kenapa Kang Daniel tiba-tiba ada di sini?"

Jisung mengangkat bahu. "Dia kuliah di dekat sini."

"Dan kamu nggak menginformasikan aku sama sekali?"

Jisung meletakkan sendoknya. Dia menatap Seongwoo yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berapi-api, merasa tidak adil, dan sebagainya. "Dia baru masuk beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kamu mogok ke rumah sakit beberapa minggu setelah Daniel hilang, apa yang aku harapkan kalau aku memberitahumu? Kamu demo di depan kampusnya?"

Seongwoo tercekok dengan sindirannya. "Aku seperti orang bodoh menunggunya. Dan kamu menonton begitu saja."

"Mumpung sekarang dia sudah datang, katakan sendiri di depan orangnya, jangan didepanku." jawab Jisung cuek, menyuap kembali makanannya.

"Tidak bisa."

Jisung kelihatan frustasi. "Kenapa lagi?!"

"Giliran dia yang menungguku seperti orang bodoh," kata Seongwoo murung. "Tidak akan segampang itu untuk memaafkannya."

" _Well_ ," Jisung mengangkat bahu. " _Have_ _fun_ -lah. Kuingatkan saja barangkali kamu lupa tapi dia punya jadwal rutin berobat jahitannya kepadamu."

Seongwoo pura-pura tuli.

* * *

"Kamu seriusan tidak mau berbicara denganku?" tanya Daniel. Lelaki itu duduk di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit, tangan diserahkan kepada Seongwoo untuk mengganti perbannya.

Seongwoo tidak repot-repot melirik kepadanya dan hanya fokus pada luka Daniel saja. "Aku tidak mudah memaafkan seseorang. Terutama tipe yang suka _missing in action_."

"Bukankah semuanya sudah dijelaskan oleh pak direktur," kata Daniel, "Bukannya begitu?"

Seongwoo berjengit. "Papaku bilang tidak sopan mengurusi urusan keluarga orang lain. Dan bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau kamu masih saling kontak dengan papaku."

"Kenapa aku harus hilang kontak dengannya? Bisa jadi panggilan pak direktur suatu saat nanti berganti menjadi mertua."

Seongwoo sengaja menekan di satu titik dimana Daniel berteriak 'Ow!' dan merintih karena sakit. Lelaki itu masih menolak menatap mata Daniel. "Jangan bergurau. Selesaikan saja kuliahmu."

"Jadi aku bisa cepat-cepat menikah denganmu begitu aku lulus?"

Daniel berteriak 'Ow!' lagi.

.

Selesai juga akhirnya memperbarui perban Daniel. Seongwoo menatap mata Daniel, hanya untuk memalingkan muka sepersekian detik selanjutnya. Dia bangkit dari kursi, membereskan barang-barang. "Sudah selesai, pergilah."

Daniel menangkap tangannya. "Kamu sendiri yang bilang cahaya mataku tidak ada. Benarkah kamu tidak mau melihat bayangan dirimu di dalam mataku?"

"Tidak," jawab Seongwoo, menyesali suaranya yang bergetar.

Daniel tampak menangkapnya juga dan meremat tangan Seongwoo. "Aku tidak boleh melihat wajahmu?"

"Tidak boleh?" ulang Daniel lagi ketika Seongwoo masih menolak melihatnya. "Jisung mengirim banyak fotomu, tapi aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang jelas, yang bisa disentuh. Sekali saja, tidak boleh?"

Seongwoo sudah menyerah dari tadi. Dia merasakan genggaman Daniel pada pergelangan tangannya melemah dan Seongwoo berbalik. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Daniel. Manik Daniel terlihat bercahaya, berbayang, ada dirinya di dalam mata Daniel.

Daniel menyuruhnya duduk di kursi dalam diam. Jemari Daniel menangkup wajahnya, dan dengan bodohnya Seongwoo menurut begitu saja. Dia membiarkan tangan Daniel menyusur, menyusur, menyusur, seperti baru kemarin Seongwoo menuntun tangannya, tapi sekarang Daniel bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Konstelasinya," ujar Daniel, tersenyum sampai wajahnya berkerut. "Konstelasinya cantik. Seongwoo."

Itu pertama kalinya Daniel menyebut nama kecilnya secara langsung. Seongwoo benci dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersipu, tapi wajahnya merah dan Daniel tertawa—akhirnya dia bisa melihat wajah Seongwoo ketika lelaki itu tersipu.

* * *

Seongwoo berakhir di mobil Daniel. Ternyata lelaki itu bisa menyetir. Daniel menunggu sampai jam sifnya selesai, lantas membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil—katanya, ada sesuatu yang harus ditunjukkan. Seongwoo tidak bilang apa-apa—hingga Daniel menuntunnya menuju apartemen yang diketahui sebagai apartemen Daniel sendiri.

Horor. "Tidak, tidak, _tidak_ —aku tidak akan main ke apartemen seseorang tanpa hubungan yang pasti."

Daniel tertawa. "Ngomong apa, sih? Sudah, ayo masuk saja."

Dia ditarik masuk. Melepaskan sepatu terburu-buru, dibawa masuk ke suatu ruangan dengan bau khas. Ketika Daniel menyalakan lampunya, Seongwoo menemukan bertumpuk kanvas, cat-cat bertebaran, apron melukis dengan goret dimana-mana, bangku kecil, dan sandaran kanvas.

Oh, pikirnya. Ini ruangan melukisnya Daniel.

Lantas Seongwoo menoleh kepada Daniel, maksudnya apa? Seongwoo diam saja menonton punggung Daniel yang sibuk mengocek-ngocek salah satu lemari besar. Ketika Daniel kembali, lelaki itu membawa satu kanvas berukuran sedang dengannya.

"Aku melukis satu lagi dengan bantuan mataku," kata Daniel menyerahkan kanvas. "Lukisan dirimu. Lebih permanen karena menggunakan cat aklirik."

Seongwoo terperangah. Lukisan ini jauh lebih bagus dari pada yang rusak (tapi masih dipajang) miliknya. Didominan warna biru, warna-warna yang lain berperan untuk membuat si biru lebih mencolok. "Warna biru sangat cocok untukmu," kata Daniel, merasa bangga karena dia pernah mengatakannya semasa dia masih buta.

"Saat itu aku langsung pergi karena mendesak di Busan—aku harus mengurus adikku, secara frontal adikku merupakan pelaku dari tabrak lari yang kualami. Aku menjalani terapi di sana dengan pak direktur, mungkin kamu tidak tahu." Daniel mengambil langkah mendekat, menatap mata Seongwoo dalam. "Selama ini, aku juga rindu kamu."

Seongwoo menangis sambil memeluk Daniel. Entah kesal, entah lega, entah apa. Tapi mendengar Daniel membisikkan maaf sambil menenangkannya, semua rasa marah dan sedih yang dipendamnya selama dua tahun larut langsung di dalam bahu lebar Daniel.

Seongwoo jadi yang pertama memisahkan diri. "Daniel," dia bergumam sambil sesenggukan—dan itu lucu sekali, Daniel nyaris mau meledak melihatnya. "Matamu indah."

"Terima kasih," jawab Daniel. "Konstelasimu cantik."

Mereka berciuman.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

\- PTSD itu Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder atau gangguan stres pascatrauma, gangguan kecemasan yang muncul setelah peristiwa yang menghasilkan trauma secara psikologis. penderita PTSD ini akan ke-trigger kalau kejumpaan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan trauma mereka. kalau di kasus danik, ya... kecelakaan jalan.

\- aku ngga tau kenapa, cerita yang rencananya 3k-4k nembus sampe 6k. luar biasa. efek ongniel sender-senderan di teaser wanna one go hNGGGHHH

-i had a lot of fun writing this! karena konfliknya nggak eksplisit, muehehehehe. dan aku seneng banget nulis tentang kisah jatuh cinta yang sederhana, seperti ong suka sama ketampanannya danik di sini tapi berakhir jatuh cinta sama sosok danik dan penasaran sama dia. i hope you had a real lot fun (and baper) reading this :*

\- jinseob terpaksa aku tunda dulu, karena mau aku rombak habis-habisan. sorry guys TT


End file.
